


Trains

by Animator2B



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Claustrophobia, Experimental, Post-Apocalypse, Slight Body Horror?, creepy tech, dark tunnels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Precious cargo has to be delivered.Three take up the burden, but will they make it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Trains

Cramped. That was certainly one word to describe these tunnels. Long. Winding. Sometimes even maze like they were. Yet they had grown used to it. The trio continued down the one path, unable to see until the brief moments that train would pass by. Pouring light into the holes in the walls. Yet instead of pressing forward they froze. Allowing the moment to pass and adjusting their precious cargo.  
One winced at the bright light. His glasses somehow making the beams worst to his eyes. Or maybe it was because these were the brightest lights he had ever seen. Sure he had seen them several times, but he still considered them a little hazard with how much his eyes burned. He rubbed his eyes before getting a brief glimpse at his companions. Neither being as affected as he was.  
Probably because they were older than him. This hadn’t been their whole life. They often said how the sun was brighter than what he could possibly imagine. So bright, in fact, that they still have a clear vision of it, even though they hadn’t seen it for many years. They even seemed disappointed when one of the trains would loudly pass by. Rumbling the walls and illuminating the tunnel before disappearing to who knows where.  
“We’re getting close.” The tallest of the two murmured. Both of them instinctively turning towards him when they approached a small hole in the wall. Questioning if they should go through with this. After all, he was one of the few born underground to survive this long. If they were to fail and he were to die then the future would be even more uncertain than before.  
“Are you ready?” The other asked. Brushing aside long black hair, hoping that he would say no. So that they could turn back and try another day. Unfortunately there was a strong and determined nod that answered the question. Leading the other to let out a long and sad sigh before continuing into the darkness. The tallest following and beaconing him along.  
Even though his answer was brave and ready, he could feel his legs tremble as he entered the maze. Having to push aside some wooden beams so that the bag on his bag wouldn’t be damaged. Closely following behind the tallest and watching each movement as best as he could. He had a lot to learn and he wasn’t going to let anything slip by.  
Once inside the maze another train rolled by. Shining light on the walls and revealing dried blood on the walls. He felt his stomach sink at the momentary glimpse. It was expected, but not this soon. The floor was worse as it seemed to have layers of dry and fresh blood painting it. Including some chunks of meat that may or may not be human.  
The other lifted a finger up in a shushing motion. Reminding him of the first rule. He nodded and pressed himself against the same wall as the others. The light fading and being engulfed by darkness once again. He let out a shaky breath as he ran his hand against the wall. Feeling every bump and imperfection along with the rough bits of past deaths. Eventually coming across what he was desperately searching for.  
A hand that he instantly latched on to. Figuring that it may be the tallest since that was who he was next to before the light faded. Making sure to have a firm grip as the hand squeezed his own. He felt a lump form in his throat as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Which he quickly pushed away. After all, he is the future. He couldn’t have feelings for someone that couldn’t physically contribute to that future… Which unfortunately was becoming a bad habit for him.  
The trio slowly shimmied down the wall. Feeling their way through the maze by recognizing certain marks through touch. He made a mental note of each turn as they made way, already knowing what the marks were by heart. It was hard not to remember them by how much they were drilled into his brain while growing up.  
Though he was growing a little restless. He felt strangely claustrophobic, even though he’s been in smaller spaces, and every pause felt like it last for an eternity. Every sound made the other and tallest stop in their tracks. Including every passing train. It was warranted, but that didn’t make it less annoying.  
He held in a sigh, remembering the first rule, as he impatiently tugged the tallest hand. Feeling a strong pull on his arm before an elbow gently pressed into his shoulder in response. He furrowed his brows in annoyance, realizing that they weren’t going to go any faster. Yet he kept his frustration in. He couldn't put them all at risk just because he was bored.  
After awhile of wall hugging they finally came across another hole in the wall. To his relief it was marked with the right symbol so that they didn’t have to stumble around anymore. The other quickly scrambled through, making sure to make as little noise as possible. With the tallest and him quickly following. A sigh of relief escaping all of them. The other taking this as a positive sign, the tallest being relieved that he was safe for now, and him just happy to be out of the maze. Even though he knew that there was more to come.  
“You alright?” The tallest asked, hand now on his back.  
He nodded as he adjusted his pack, “Yes! I’m fine! How’s the stuff?” The tallest chuckled before doing a quick check. Confirming that everything was there and just fine. He smiled, “Good… Good.” The other gave him a reassuring thumbs up before turning back towards the tunnel and continuing the journey.  
The walk was long and tiring, with the trains seemingly becoming more and more frequent as they moved. Slowly making his eyes adjust to the bright light so that it didn’t burn his eyes as much. Small stories were exchanged to pass the time. Some about family and friends back home, some even about the distant past which he intently listened too. Hoping that one day he could see the sights that they were describing.  
That would have to wait though as they came up to another hole in the wall. He grumbled, but didn't argue as they repeated the process. This time not having to rely on the walls as much with the almost constant flow of trains, but it was also much slower. Since with every passing light everyone would freeze in place. Waiting for darkness again in order to move.  
He almost wanted to scream with how irritated he was. How could the others have so much patience? Maybe their survival instincts were stronger than his? He wasn't sure.  
There was a loud CLUNK! Down one of the multiple passages. The other and tallest instantly pressed up against the wall. Urging him to get right between them and follow rule 8. He quickly did. Keeping his eyes tightly shut as the waited for the mechanical sounds to go away.  
He knew he should've been scared, but he wasn't. These creatures are definitely a threat and shouldn't be taken lightly. Yet he felt no fear as the sound drew closer and closer. The others tightly holding on to either his hand or arm.  
As the whirring grew closer he could feel the ground tremble under his feet. Making his body quiver. He wondered how big it is. Wanting to open his eyes so that he could see what the creature even looked like. Instead he pushed the thought aside, now trying to focus on keeping still.  
As this was all happening he did feel a weird sensation in his chest. A sudden warmth that spread throughout his body. As if his blood suddenly became hot water. He didn't think anything of it. Figuring that he body was dumping adrenaline into his system. Until his blood grew warmer.  
When it seemed like the creature was just down the way he wasn't sure how much he could take. The boiling water was slowly turning into molten lava and he bit his lip to keep any screams in. This worked as the creature ignored the trio.  
However it didn't last long. As the pain grew worse. To the point that he didn't know how to describe the heat anymore. Maybe this is what the sun felt like? He struggled to stay silent as he tugged on the tallest hand. Trying to signal that something is wrong. All he got was a small squeeze on his hand.  
That was it. His breaking point. As much as he desperately tried to stop himself his eyes shot open. Not taking the time to take in the mess of wires in front of him as he screamed.  
It rang through the dark tunnel, loud enough to cover the creatures sounds, and it scared the others. The tallest and others hands quickly moved to cover his mouth. Their now open eyes widening at what they saw.  
His veins had become a bright blue fluorescent color. Making him glow in the darkness. They didn't have time to question what was happening before they were yanked away from him. The creature, now knowing where they are, had turned back around. Shining a bright light on the trio before grabbing the tallest and the other. Flinging the down the way with a sickening thump and a cry of pain from the other.  
Tears fell down his face as he looked up at the beast. Feeling powerless against the giant mechanical freak. His legs collapsed. Making him fall to the blood cover floor. The bright and familiar light shining down on him. He begged his body to move, but it seemed as if his blue blood had affected everything. Making his body useless as the creature leaned closer.  
The bright light shone in his face, making him squint. A familiar rumbling sound emanated from the creature as it’s head moved closer. He had to close his eyes so that they would stop hurting. He whimpered in fear as gears clunked against each other. His heart was racing as he tried to find a solution.  
"NO!" The tallest cried out. Charging out of the darkness and tackling the creature's head. The other being no where to see. The creature was unaffected by the tallest attempt of an attack as it easily picked the interruption off and dropped the tallest to the ground. A perfect place for the creature to put its weight down onto its prey.  
In pain and pure horror he screamed, "TYLER!" As he helplessly watched Tyler being crushed to death. Hearing every crack and break of bone, every splash of blood, and scream in pain. Then with one last CRUNCH! It became quiet again, except for the constant whirring of the mechanical beast.  
It turned its attention back to him. Satisfied and certain nothing would stop it. It grabbed on to his feet and began to drag him away. He could do nothing to fight, feeling as if his body was going to melt away from the boiling blue blood that ran through his system. He clenched his jaw, trying to not think about the pain as he pulled across the rough floor. Until an explosion of pain in his arm made him scream out. The creature didn’t pause as it kept moving forward.  
The creature passed by the other, who was holding on to a clearly broken leg. The other looked up, eyes filled with fear and pain, before it was quickly replaced by shock. “Craig!” The other exclaimed, seeing a trail of blue blood following Craig. The other reached out to try to grab his hand, which weakly extended out.  
“E…. Evan…. Help.” Craig softly mumbled. Wincing when another explosion of pain shot through him. His brain so blurred with agony that he didn’t realize what was causing the pain, but Evan could clearly see. As a bit of blood splattered across his face he watched in horror as it seemed like Craig’s veins were bursting open. Evan felt sick to his stomach, not sure what was causing this to happen. What would cause someone’s body to do that?! And why Craig?! Why? Why? Why?  
Evan tried desperately to crawl behind the creature, trying to get Craig out of it’s grasp. It hurt, but he couldn’t just sit off to the side and idly watch… It was no use though. As the creature stopped in front of a solid wall, which somehow opened up to the subway. Evan froze, unsure how to process what happened. Looking out into the subway his heart sank. Seeing that what everyone thought were trains, were just more of the mechanical freaks. Speeding along and carrying miscellaneous things.  
Before he had enough time to realize what was happening the wall closed itself. Leaving Evan in complete darkness, aside the faint glow that Craig’s illuminated blood provided. In complete silence besides his heavy sobs as he realized that he had failed. They all failed. Now they are dead or dying. Going to be forgotten as no one will come looking for them. No one will wonder where they went. No one will care, because they had failed. He buried his head into his arms, not caring what ever else could hear his cries echo down the empty tunnels.


End file.
